The Sage at the Monster Academy
by Kyuubi16
Summary: After befriending a vampire by the name of Moka Akashiya a friendship between the two is formed. It culminates in Naruto arriving to Gakuen Academy where the two find themselves making friends, going on adventures and dealing with the conflicts between monsters and humans. A remake of Gakuen Kitsune. NarutoxHarem.
1. The Sage Meets a Vampire

The Sage at the Gakuen Academy

0

Naruto x Harem

Tsukune x Harem

00

Author's Note

0

Romez has given me permission to use several of his themes for my story. This is a brand new and updated remake of Kitsune and Gakuen, I hope you guys enjoy it.

000000

Story Start

0000000000

Naruto slowly began to wake up and began stretching his arms. He rubbed the sleep crust from his eyes as he sat up. All things considering this afternoon was rather boring, a perfect lay about sort of a day.

He was starting to regret his decision to relive his childhood as a civilian in this world, but what else could he do? This was far more boring than anything he had to do as the Seventh Hokage. Being a civilian student sucked way more than the seemingly endless amount of Paperwork that came with being the village leader.

Unlike Hagoromo after his first natural life had passed Naruto wasn't someone who could simply just sit and observe. He had to get out where the action was.

_'Yeah? Action._' He mentally grumbled as he realized he should have learned more about this world besides that there were monsters in it. He decided he spent enough time on the roof and dropped down to the ground. He began making his way to the library when he heard muted shouts outside by the entrance. He shuffled over towards the door, suddenly curious as to what was happening.

As he got closer he heard the unmistakable sounds of shuffling feet and sniffling. Sniffling? Someone was crying outside. He started off in a rush to the origin of the noise. If there was one thing Naruto refused to tolerate, it was bullying.

The rising anger inside him bubbled over as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. A petite pink haired girl was laying on the floor curled into a ball to try and protect herself as a horde of kids kicking at her. The mixed group of boys and girls taunted the girl and shouted things at her like, "Loser!" and "Freak!" whilst continuing their assault on her.

Naruto was outraged. Kicking up a rock he followed up with a second kick that sent it flying and nailing one of the kids in the shoulder. The boy dropped to his knees with a startled cry as he clutched his shoulder and began to wail. "Leave, now!" He yelled. The other members of the group stopped their assault to turn and glare daggers at the boy. When Naruto crossed the distance faster than they could comprehend they began to lose nerve.

Naruto bent down to the girl to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?" He asked as the girl sighed away from him. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." he helped her sit up. He noticed her send a fearful glance at the kids and decided it was time to go. Scooping her up in his arms he decided to find a place where he could talk with her.

Taking the girl back to his napping spot he introduced himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Are you alright?" he asked as the girl nodded.

"Y-Yeah." She answered with a sniffle. "Why did you help me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?" He wondered. "Why were those kids picking on you? Was it because your hair?" he asked as a frown formed on the girl's lips.

"N-No…I…" she hesitated unwilling to divulge any further. "Y-You'll just make fun of me like the others. Everyone already thinks I'm a freak." She said as she brought her knees to her chin.

"Try me….I've seen some weird things."

"Have you…have you ever wondered if monsters were real?" She timidly asked as recognition flickered in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh, so you're a monster. That explains it." He casually stated shocking the girl.

"W-What?" The girl was obviously shocked at how easily and calmly he was accepting it. "Y-You aren't scared or hate me?"

"Well, let's just say while I'm not a monster I'm not a normal human myself." He replied with a grin. "So what kind of monster are you?"

"A vampire." She answered.

"Huh? Wow you look nothing like a vampire or at least what I heard of. You're even out in the day. Aah in fact would you be willing to tell me all about them…eer. What was your name?" He asked, realizing that he didn't even get her name.

"M-Moka. Akashiya Moka." She introduced herself. "Y-You're really okay with me being a Vampire?" she seemed to be in disbelief of the whole situation still.

"Of course. I'd be a crappy friend if I didn't." He responded as Moka's eyes widened.

"Y-You really want to be my friend?" She asked as the blond nodded.

"I don't see why not?" He said as he watched a smile broke out on Moka's face.

"I…I would like that." And with that a new friendship was formed.


	2. The Sage and Vampire Meets a Human!

The Sage at the Gakuen Academy

0

Naruto x Harem

Tsukune x Harem

00

Author's Note

0

Romez has given me permission to use several of his themes for my story. This is a brand new and updated remake of Kitsune and Gakuen, I hope you guys enjoy it.

000000

Story Start

0000000000

Naruto found himself jolted awake thanks to the bumpy motion of the bus. Sitting up he began glancing out the window. He couldn't help but be a bit bored. At the very least going to this academy will be far more interesting than it was a civilian school. He picked at the clothing he was wearing, a school uniform consisting of a white collared shirt, brown pants, a green blazer and a black tie.

He was a bit annoyed there wasn't a hint of orange in it. He also had to admit he was interested in who the hell this headmaster was and how he managed to track Naruto down to deliver this invitation to the academy. Either way the man was obviously a monster, either a powerful one or one well connected.

That just made the things all the more interesting. While he enjoyed peace he also hated being bored. Glancing out the window once more he took notice that they were no longer in the city.

He couldn't help but wonder was he really the only person that was going to pick up? It felt like the bus had been going for hours and he was the only one laying against these rather hard seats.

He closed his eyes and simply just tried to put his mind off things when the bus came to the stop. To his surprise the doors open and someone walked up, a boy walked in with a bag slung over his shoulder. He had black hair, brown eyes and wore the same uniform that Naruto himself was wearing. Nothing special about him.

"So you're Aono Tsukune?" The bus driver asked, his glowing eyes freaking the boy out slightly.

"Y-yes, I am." Tsukune replied as he gave the bus driver a nervous smile while the doors behind him closed. 

Naruto paid little of the conversation between the boy and bus driver. Since the boy sat within speaking distance Naruto introduced himself. 

"Uzumaki Naruto, I was beginning to think I would be the only one riding this bus" He tended his hand.

"Aono Tsukune." Tsukune took the offered hand and shook it with a smile on his face, internally glad that he was able to meet a seemingly nice person on his first day. "So are you a first year as well?"

"I am actually, so this is going to be a rather interesting experience. What I'm really looking forward to is meeting up with an old friend of mine who's also going?"

"Really? What is your friend like?"

"Well for one she's really sweet and a nice cook. Actually a bit too nice for her own good, but she has a good heart. She has distinct pink hair and has some unusual tastes. Her name is Moka, like the café drink."

"Wow, she sound's nice." Tsukune replied.

"You two best prepare yourselves." The bus driver suddenly said, gaining both teen's attention. "As soon as we exit this tunnel we'll be out the front of Yokai Academy." Whether they needed the time to prepare themselves or not, they didn't get the chance to, for as soon as the creepy bus driver finished speaking they exited the tunnel and the bus stopped. The bus driver huckled in that eerily creepy way once more as the two grabbed their things and made their way off of the bus. "You two have fun now, and do be careful."

Naruto was rather impassive to the scary warning while Tsukune started to freak out. Off to the side of them was a scarecrow with a pumpkin as a head, it had the front of it carved out as if it was ready for halloween. A fair distance in front of them was a large building, which had lightning appear behind it almost a second later, Naruto presumed it was the school while Tsukune just turned around to face the bus and roared with all he had.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU DROP US?!" The black-haired boy then turned around to study the school building more thoroughly; his eyebrow twitching slightly. "I-it looks like a haunted mansion..."

"Relax," Naruto told him, an amused expression forming on his face. "The staff seems to be rather eccentric or maybe they're preparing for Halloween. Unless you want to be late I suggest you hurry up." He remarked as he began walking ahead.

Reluctant, Tsukune began following after him.

Seeing a path Naruto continued making his way down when a feminine scream drew his attention. "Coming Through out of the WAY!"

Naruto turned as he saw a bicycle and pink barreling towards him. Naruto merely raised his arm and scooping the figure off the bike by her midsection as the pink went tumbling in the bushes.

The girl in question was a teenager with cherry blossom pink hair flowing down her back. She had deep green eyes and wore a green of an eye-sore blazer over a white blouse with a plaid skirt that parted enough to show her undergarments which only serve to make her look all the more arousing. Around her neck was a rosary with a red jewel in the center of it.

The girl in question gazed up at the person whose arms she was in. A faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hey there Moka-chan, looks like you filled out a bit more since I last saw you."

"N-Naruto!" She couldn't stop herself as her hand met his cheek causing the blond to let her go, laughing his ass off. "I haven't seen you in a year and that's the first thing you say!?" She finished in a huff, her cheeks burning and her arms folded.

"Come on Moka-chan, I was just messing around." He did his best pout but the vampire refused to meet him. "Hhm, however could I ever get Moka-chan to forgive me?" he asked as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Maybe let her have her favorite meal?" he asked as he saw the Pinkette's eyes light up.

"R-really? Are you sure?" Naruto had only let her drink his blood sparingly because of how often she had went out of the way to taste some in the past. Because of that Moka treasured the moments she could drink his blood. With the nod of permission, she pounced. "Capu-chu!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her fangs into it while Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady as she drank away.

Tsukune's jaw broke through the ground as his face heated up at what the two were doing.

"Oh right," He sheepishly remarked remembering they weren't alone. "Tsukune-san this is my friend Moka-chan." He introduced the vampire hanging off his neck.

The girl moaned and pushed her body against Naruto's even more as she happily drank his blood. It had been so long since she had some. The best part was since Naruto could regenerate Moka could more than have her fair share during those rare feedings.

Naruto patted her back to which Moka pulled her fangs from his neck. She happily licked her lips and let out a content sigh as she placed her hand on her stomach. A blush rose to her cheeks as her eyes practically glazed over. "So gooood." She then remembered what Naruto was saying earlier. "Aah." Moka's blush deepened as she remembered someone else was there. "H-Hello I'm Akashiya Moka nice to meet you…" she said with a bow.

"You…he…b-bite…" The boy stammered as he pointed at the Pinkette. "Vampire! You're a Vampire!" he exclaimed.

"Why yes she is and a rather gluttonous one at that." He said as Moka let out a whine.

"Naruto-kun, so mean." She said with a pout. "Anyway nice to meet you Tsukune-san." Her eyes then widened. "Oh, we're going to be late." She suddenly remembered why she was rushing. "Oh my bike, where's my bike." She said as she began searching through the bushes.

"Human…Monsters...even across dimensions. It always surprises me they always manage to make the skirts so short." Naruto murmured to himself as his eyes traveled along Moka's legs.

"Naruto-kun, help me." She cried out to the blond.

"Alright, alright." He said as he turned to Tsukune. "You might want to hurry on ahead before you're late. We'll see you later.

Still stunned and confused by what he had just witnessed Tsukune took the suggestion and hurried on ahead.

It took the two a few minutes to find the bike and readjust the chains to it was usable. The two of them happily chat as they made their way to the academy. The two of them had to unfortunately go separate ways so they could pick up their schedules.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Youkai Academy, I'm your Home Room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka," stated a very attractive woman, with blondish-yellowish hair that had two tufts near the top that resembled cat ears. She wore a white blouse, an orange skirt, low heel sandals and a pair of glasses.

Naruto was smiling happily as he listened on, _'The teacher is really friendly, and cute to boot, I think I'm gonna like it here.'_

Shizuka continued, "I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters".

Naruto nodded as he tried to keep the grin off his face. He couldn't wait to learn about the different kinds of monsters.

_'M-monsters?!'_ Tsukune thought as he gulped slightly. _'Wait a minute, Does that mean Naruto-san's a monster too?_

"As of now, the world is ruled my humans, so, this school was most likely built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans." Shizuka walked, more like skipped, over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer.

''In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans! So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!''

''Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them.'' Some scruffy looking guy with lips piercing asked. ''Humans are nothing more than trash for us monster. If you're weak then you're life means nothing more than being playthings for the strong.''

Naruto let out a snarl at him as his demonic energy threaten to spill. He hated beasts like that, those who didn't feel remorse for anyone and treated people like objects. He could feel the uneasiness of many male and female students alike. It was obvious that these students made up the weaker monsters and were part of the endless cycle that has been endlessly shitted on by the strong and élite as they were called.

''You're nothing more than a filthy beast.'' Naruto coldly remarked to the monster with the piercing.

''What did you say punk?'' the punk monster teen with piercings demanded.

''You're a filthy beast and beings like you disgust me.'' he spat out as several students gasped. Saizou Komiya was well-known among several students as a delinquent who had several run-ins with the law and was currently serving probation.

''Why you little shit.'' Saizou got out of his seat and kicked it to the side. "I'm going to pound you into mush.''

''P-Please! This is the first day!'' it was obvious by Nekonome's demeanor she was not a violent monster by nature. Nervousness was rolling off of her and fear was not something a monster should show as it was a sign of weakness.

''Oi! Quiet you spineless pussy! We're about to get some action.'' one boisterous student commented which quickly followed with the room being drowned in an intense, murderous aura. Before anyone knew what happened the student went flying into a window, half his body crashing through the window and hanging out of it.

The female half of the class couldn't help but feel visibly uncomfortable in their seats. If by the way they squirmed was a visible sign of what they were thinking. Even Nekonome fidgeted uncomfortably where she stood. Sexual harassment and lewd comments were as common as the very students that inhabited the school. Tensions remained high as everyone waited for the blond or Saizou to make the first move. The pierced monster took a glance at the monster hanging out the window, one of his crew and calculated his chances on winning; especially if a member of the safety commission got involved and Koyou got involved. Saizou might have been a thug, but he wasn't a brainless fool and reluctantly backed down, mentally promising to cause harm to the blond later.

''Scuse me!'' A familiar voice said from the hallway. ''Sorry I'm late…'' Moka said as she entered the doorway. The tensions that were filling the room earlier had come to a stop as everyone began focusing on the pretty newcomer.

''Oh that's fine just take a seat,'' Nekonome said with a relaxed exhale that the situation seemed to dispel.

''Ok!'' Moka replied with a friendly smile as she stepped in and looked around for a place she could sit.

Of course when she entered the class the guys starting drooling like idiots and commented on her beauty.

"That girl is hot..."

"She's totally cute..."

"I agree..."

When Naruto finally saw who it was he smiled and waved, "Hey, Moka-chan!" Moka turned to see who was calling her, when she saw her friend waving at her resulting in her eyes lighting up with complete and utter joy as she found the owner of it. Without a moment's hesitance she moved at him in a rapid pace and pulled the blond out of his seat, squeezing him affectionately against her body. "Naruto-kun, we're in the same class, oh I'm so happy." she said with a squeal. Things continued on without much incident. Naruto promised to hang out with Moka later but first he wanted to talk with their teacher.

''Nekonome-sensei a word,'' he called out to the woman, startling her. He could hear her heartbeat quicken and notice how stiff her body went. ''Nekonome-sensei I hope you can forgive me for my actions earlier. I took notice of the comfort of my fellow students and let my own emotional behavior override what my mind was telling me. I hope you don't think I was trying to dismiss your authority, but it looked like you needed a little help.''

Nekonome's nerves began to unwind as that biting terror she felt from before melt away. The threatening aura from before that nearly left her paralyzed was now nothing more than a fading memory as standing before her was a gentle warmth that sent tingles down her spine. Seeing as it was her first year as a teacher Nekonome was plenty worried about her performance and that shown. Considering how incomplete her disguise was and that she wasn't exactly the brightest monster her job prospects were rather limited.

And when Naruto took her hand and kiss it, Nekonome couldn't help but flush. ''It's okay Naruto-kun, please don't let it happen again.'' she commented as she hoped he didn't catch the sight of her wagging tail, betraying the effect he was having on her. Nekonome resisted the urge to pout as the blond drew back his hand.

''Okay sensei,'' he said before biding her farewell and went to join Moka. With class over Naruto and Moka began traveling the halls as they tried to find a bending machine to get something to drink. During it all Moka closed the distance between them as she took notice of the looks everyone, especially the boys were giving her. While she was in human school most kids made fun of her; not only because of her help that monsters were real, but the fact that her bubblegum pink hair was not natural among humans so it made her stick out. So of course because of this, being an outcast among humans she never really considered herself beautiful enough to draw the fuss she was receiving today with ogling eyes and lustful looks.

Though, Naruto's rather possessive gaze and threatening looks made most of the students to think twice about approaching them. Finally they walked outside and went over by some tables with umbrellas with a nice view of the forest surrounding the school. Finally they came across a bending machine that served hot drinks.

Moka took a sip of her drink and smiled, "It's delicious, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered as he sat his drink down. "I'll be right back. Try and stay out of trouble," He playfully teased her as he went to the bathroom.

To her surprise moments later Tsukune was walking by looking nervous and miserable. "Tsukune-san, hey over here," she waved him over. He seemed to take notice of her and reluctantly walked over. "Naruto-kun and I didn't see you after class. What happened?"

"Nothing I was…I was…" he shifted his eyes, trying to think of an excuse. "…just trying to find my way around the school."

"Oh," Moka of course bought his lie. "Naruto-kun was wondering if he scared you off. He sometimes forgets his blood lust is really scary to others."

"R-Right." He answered as he began looking around. The blond's blood lust indeed had nearly caused his heart to stop. He was really different from the relaxed guy on the bus.

"He should be back soon. I'm going to enjoy catching up with im. How long have you two been friends? He never mentioned you before."

"W-Well, we just met actually." He answered the question, having calm down. Glancing at Moka, Tsukune couldn't help but notice her ethereal like beauty. He surely would have been smitten, but quickly remembered how close she was to Naruto and didn't want to face the blond's wrath.

"You're Akashiya Moka, correct?" The two turned their heads to see the pierced student Tsukune recognized Naruto almost got into a fight with. The thug walked up he student who had suggested eating humans before in homeroom walked up; a smug smirk adorning his face as his eyes travelled over Moka's body. "'I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations! ''Please tell me why a beautiful woman like yourself is hanging out with this loser?" He reached over and grabbed Tsukune's collar before lifting the human off the ground with ease.

"Put him down…now!" The voice from behind Saizo demanded.

"N-Naruto-kun." Moka cried out upon seeing the blond had returned.

Saizo sneered at him. "And what are you going to…" Saizo suddenly found himself doubling over, forced to drop Tsukune who landed on the ground.

Naruto removed his elbow. "I'll do that." He cheekily finished. "Weak dogs like you pick on the weak because they're inadequate. I'll give you one chance to leave and I'll forget this."

"You little shit! I'll kill you for that!" Saizou said standing up with anger clear in his eyes, as he snarled like a wild animal.

''N-Naruto-kun!'' Moka cried out to Naruto in concern and was about to go to his side when the blond held up his hand.

''I'll be okay Moka-san, just let me handle this.'' he said as Saizou charged him only for Naruto to twist and easily avoid Saizou and jammed his elbow into the monster's back causing him to double over. Before the brown-haired thug could recover Naruto jammed his foot into Saizou's back and forced him into the ground.

''What are you punks waiting for!'' Saizou shouted as he struggled against Naruto's foot. Out from around the corner several monsters appeared around the corner. They all either had eye or nose piercings. The first was rather short and slightly beefy with arms that looked to large for his body. The second was the tallest of them with beady little eyes and a shaved head, and the last of them had black eye-lashes, but badly dyed blond hair. They all charged the blond at once only for an invisible force to send them flying into the walls of the school with a bone crushing thud.

''I hate thugs like yourself. Preying on those who can't defend themselves and would force themselves on women.'' he dug his foot harder into Saizou's struggling back. ''Rumor has it you were sent here to be straighten out and that you raped several human women.''

''Bah! So what...humans are traaaaaah.'' Saizou was cut off as Naruto lifted his foot and stomped down on his back.

''The only trash I see is you,'' he coldly remarked. ''How does it feel to be so weak and helpless? Not even able to raise a finger to protect yourself. Hurts...doesn't it? The same terror your victims felt I bet?'' Naruto spat down on him. ''Let this be a lesson to all of you,'' he shouted out, well aware of all the students who were attracted to the commotion not so subtlety watching what was going on. ''If any of you even think of approaching Moka or anyone else I consider a friend with impure intentions I will break you.'' he remarked, the last part he emphasized while looking down on Saizou, removing his food. He began making his way over to Moka and Tsukune when Saizou pushed himself to his knees.

''You bastard...I'll...I'll make you pay!'' His muscles started bulging and he grew taller and taller. He was a hideous being, his skin an ugly pale beige, he had spikes growing out of his shoulders, and his finger became plated and clawed. His eyes had turned a dark green with slits, "I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but you've left me no choice, this is my real form, a monstrel Orc!" His tongue zipped out of his mouth and towards Naruto's throat with the intent to snap his neck only for the blond to quickly spin and yank out a kunai ramming it up at the tip of the tongue, causing a cut and Saizou to howl in pain. ''Bastard! Die!" the monstrel Orc charged him only for Naruto to disappear. ''What the?'' Saizou looked around only for the sound of chirping birds to fill his ears and then a hand plunged through his back and through his stomach.

''Cry...of One Thousand!'' and with that a powerful electric current erupted and sent several thousand volts of lightning energy coursed through the monster.

''Holy hell Mizura. Did you see that?'' one monster asked another sea-foam green haired monster.

''This Uzumaki is rather interesting.''

Naruto removed his hand and shook off the blood that coated his arm. ''Normally I'm not so messy, but...you don't deserve a quick defeat. Just stay down, you can't win.'' at this point it was all pointless.

''N-Naruto-kun,'' Moka softly stated as she met eyes with the blond. A mixture of emotions was building up inside of her. Some small part of her was frightened at the brutality of what she just witness, another part was filled with curiosity as she couldn't help but wonder how he could keep himself calm when doing such things, and even another part was attracted to the powerful, confident, yet kind-hearted young man who seemed intent on caring about those who were weak, which considering how vampires or most monsters with power treated those beneath them was a mystery that piqued her interest.

''Stop this nonsense at once!'' an older classmen said as he came upon the sight. He was a bespectacled young man who smelled like a dog, had sharp eyes and a vaguely canine look about him.

Some of the students began whispering in fear and words like safety commission and Kuyo were brought up at once. ''Komiya I am not surprised.'' he said before looking around at all the witnesses. It was the first day of a new semester and Inugado didn't feel like dealing with endless reports. ''Who is the one who started this incident?'' numerous students immediately answered and blamed Saizou.

''Komiya Saizou will be brought in to discipline measures. Be warned, those caught engaging in rule breaking will be severely dealt with.'' Inugado said as he turned a stern gaze to Naruto and used his palm to adjust his glasses. Saizou apparently wasn't one to give up easy tried to get up, covering his torso where he was injured only to have his face struck by Inugado's palm with enough force it would dislocate the neck of a normal human's head.

''Naruto-kun, let's go,'' Moka urged the blond away, pulling at his arm to which the blond reluctantly agreed. With Saizou dealt with he didn't see a reason to stay around. Managing to lose the students the three of them came a stop in front of the school's greenhouse.

"You two alright?" Naruto asked now that he was convinced they were alone.

"Yeah I'm fine." Moka answered, finally allowing herself to breath.

"I'm fine. And thanks for that, Naruto." Tsukune said as he turned to look at the blond.

"I don't let people mess with my friends. Sazio won't be doing anything like that again."

"Why?" Tsukune asked, getting inquisitive looks from the other two. "Why are you two being so nice to me? I mean…I couldn't even defend myself. I'm a no one." He slid down against the wall and covered his head. "I'm just worthless."

"Don't say things like that, Tsukune-san." Moka said, surprising the human. "No one is worthless. You should never think or feel that way. It's just, its just maybe your strength is not in fighting, but in other things."

"Y-you really think so?"

The vampire nodded. "Of course I do!"

"Moka-chan's right, not everyone is cut out for fighting. Not like a human can do much against a monster anyway." Naruto remarked with a casual shrug.

Tsukune's face turned pale with fear. "Y-You know?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it though," dismissively waved his hand. Considering you looked like you were about to die in class earlier I kind of figured out what was going on, what happened with Saizo confirmed it when you didn't try to transform to save yourself.

"We won't tell anyone if you decide to stay Tsukune-san, but you're going to have to learn how to defend yourself." Moka noted. She then turned to Naruto. "As for you…" She threw her arms around Naruto. "I never thanked you for earlier."

''You...you felt uncomfortable. All those looks and glances,'' he said as Moka paused for a moment before realizing what Naruto was referring too. ''I had to let them know they're place. They can look but not touch unless you want me to scare them away from looking as well." He playfully added before wrapping his arms around her to return the gesture.

"Like Moka-chan said, if you're willing to stay I might be willing to help you get stronger. It's something you have to decide for yourself."

Tsukune found himself in a conundrum. On one hand this academy was insane, it was filled with monsters, but on the other hand he had finally made friends. Two friends who didn't treat him like he was a nobody.

The hug between them soon came to an end. "You don't have to answer now, but quite frankly I'm interested in seeing more of the school." Naruto suggested.

Realizing he didn't need to make a decision now Tsukune decided to follow his two new friends around the school and see if he might be willing to give this a shot after all.


	3. Succubus Kurumu Kurono

The Sage at Monster Academy

0000

Naruto x Harem

Tsukune x Harem

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Naruto sat peacefully in the room as the rays of the sun shined into the room. The dorm was a nice room square twenty by eighteen feet. It was enough to fit a nice size bed, a desk with a single chair, a fridge, a dresser for clothing and a microwave.

Because the walls of the room had apparently been freshly painted before his arrival thanks to the jackass who had the room before him had a thing for graffiti he had been using a set of salts that dimmed his sense of smell as the paint use had fumes that caused his head to ache.

Standing up Naruto walked over the window and opened it only to receive a cold blast of wind causing him to shiver. While he couldn't smell any stray scent of animals or the plants the cool sensation of the morning wind brushed against his skin, causing him to shiver slightly. Now wide awake from the blast of cold air Naruto went into the bathroom and turned the nozzles. Holding his hands together under the running water he leaned over and splashed his face a few times before reaching out for a towel on the handle and dried his face.

Getting dressed, Naruto walked out of the room and outside as the cold air hit him full force once more. For whatever reason the cold air seemed a lot more chiller then what the weather reports predicted. Maybe some sort of water or ice monster had screwed around in the area and this was the aftermath. So with that Naruto entered the main building and of course Moka was being mobbed by her ever-growing fan club.

"Wow she's gorgeous!" A random student exclaimed excitedly.

"What a sight!" another rather excited student yelled.

"I love you! Please go out with me!" Naruto couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. Wherever they went boys were endlessly complementing Moka's beauty. Bubbly, kind, and beautiful made up Moka, but what did any of them actually know about her? They fawned over her beauty and didn't even bother to get to know her. No, they act like horny and shameless saps that crowded her and followed her without relent. The poor girl was probably never going to get much peace from these drooling idiots. Such much for being beasts of legends and mythical creatures; they acted no more than the stock and bland characters of the typical harem anime. "Hey Moka-chan," he greeted the girl with a wave who was trying to weave herself through the wave of boys.

To anyone who actually bothered to look it was obvious she was uncomfortable with the attention the mob was giving her. Spotting him she smiled and immediately rushed over. "Naruto-kun how are you this morning?''

''My morning was okay.'' he simply told her with a shrug ignoring the sneers and death glares from the other student.

''Okay,'' She said taking a whiff of his scent and repressing the urge to shudder. ''Naruto-kun I,'' She began then immediately leaned in and sunk her fangs into his neck.

At the sight of Moka biting him all the other boys let out a jealous groan along with more than a few making death threats against the blond. When Moka finally let go of him she looked absolutely content. "Sorry, it's just because your aroma is so good, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for the treat." she said flashing a cheerful grin.

''You know you can just ask instead of just leaping right in and biting me. Though I really don't have words to describe that tingling sensation.'' he said, massaging the bite marks he knew would visibly vanish in a few minutes.

''SorryNaruto …it's just that your blood is so delicious,'' She said then smiled.

''Yeah well, you should really ask before you take a bite. I mean you never know when I might have an illness or if someone poisons me and I would hate for you to get sick because of it.''

Moka could feel herself swooning slightly at Naruto's concern for her. ''Well I would just drink from a pack then and nurse Naruto-kun back to help.''

''Candy striper outfit and all?'' he asked with an impish grin.

''N-Naruto!'' Moka exclaimed, her face going red. She was about to chastise the blond when she remembered it was almost time for her next class. "Where's Tsukune-san? He would usually show up by now."

"He's still resting off the Shinju fruit I gave him." Naruto replied with a shrug.

A small frown formed on Moka's face. "You know it probably wasn't a good idea to give him so a big one."

"Let's face it, an ordinary human, no matter how gifted isn't going to become strong enough to handle himself against the type of monsters that go here. The idea of it is laughable at best and the only thing he'll be able to learn in such a short amount of time would be how to run away. Once his body recovers he'll be able to do much more with chakra than any amount of training could help him do. Anyway we should head to class, after break let's meet at the usual spot ok?"

"Okay." Moka responded with a nod and smile.

So far the day was carrying out like normal. Done with his classes for the day Naruto began making his way to the usual spot.

"Someone… someone please help." a soft pleading voice echoed throughout the school grounds.

Naruto stopped as he started to focus for the origin of the noise.

"Someone please…" the voice called out a little louder as Naruto followed the origin of it until he was finally able to connect the voice to a face. The person in question was a young blue haired girl wearing a yellow sleeveless sweat shirt of some kind instead of the green school outfit and mini skirt. Her hair style was up with a red ribbon and her pose looked rather seductive despite the fact she seemed to be in trouble. Well considering her impressive endowment she really would be in some sort of trouble if someone else found her. The girl in question was sitting underneath a tree looking up at him with this vulnerable expression.

"Help me, please," she called to him weakly. "Please lend me a hand. I just suddenly started to feel ill." She held a hand out to him.

"Of course," he carefully helped her up to her feet. "Can you stand up? We should get you to the infirmary?"

"Thank you very much," she said gratefully. "I've always had a weak body." she answered as seemed to sway a bit. "My…my chest, my chest just started hurting suddenly." Without warning she seemed to pitch forward and collapse into his arms. "My chest feels like it's going to burst! It helps if you'll just hold me close for a bit, please?" she asked softly, a pleading look forming in her eyes.

_Holy hell…her breasts are so huge and...soft! _He thought wrapping an arm around her waist.

She looked up at him with those dazzling, hypnotic shade of violet pools that were her eyes appeared to gaze into his soul. ''My name is Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me ok?"

''H-Hai!'' He replied with a gulp. There was definitely something different about this girl. It reminded him of something he heard about once, but for the life of him he couldn't remember whose actions she reminded him off.

He was unaware that at the moment Moka had come back for him and saw what looked like a lover's embrace and left without a word. But Kurumu who could sight of the pinkette smirked in victory. With that Kurumu then let her magic wash over Naruto. **"Charm!" **Kurumu expected for Naruto to attack her like a lust driven animal but surprisingly enough his body only shivered and an edge of hunger filled his eyes.

His breathing became heavy and he reached out and gently cupped her cheek. It seemed like electricity surged through her body from his touch. Kurumu had to suppress the urge to giggle in delight. If there was one thing that Kurumu loved besides baking it was winning. His hand slid down her cheek and accidentally fell upon her breast causing her to moan and her cheeks to flare.

_''W-What is this feeling?'' _Kurumu wondered as her heart began to beat in her chest. Her lips slightly parted as she found them moving despite her mind being blank.

''Can I...kiss you?'' he asked as his face hovered a few inches from hers.

''Yes...'' she said breathlessly as Naruto leaned over and captured her lips. His arms shifting around her form as Kurumu gave into the sensations of his touch.

Kurumu Kurono was a succubus, one of the beautiful and highly voluptuous creatures that were caricatures of lust. She was in search of her destined one like most of her species and would not let anyone stand in her way. Though it seemed one boy in particular had not only ignored, but resisted her advances.

She remembered, thinking back to the first day she had troubles even then with her plan. Using the moves her mother and auntie taught her she walked through the crowd of students, sashaying her hips and giving her breasts a slight but very noticeable toss every now again with her steps to make sure they bounced healthily drawing attention of the boys and the ire of the female students. She was beautiful; she knew it and she used it to her advantage.

In mere seconds the boys were nothing more than a mess of groveling and drooling idiots. Pleased with herself, Kurumu looked around the ever-growing harem when one male stuck out. Blond spiky hair and a charming smile who paid her little to no mind. His eyes though were on the long-haired violet girl with pale skin. Kurumu let out a growl and narrowed her eyes. Before she could form a plan to end the competition the faculty members began ordering the students inside.

With a sigh, Kurumu composed herself and put on a sweet face as she ordered the boys to go with her to the auditorium. Kurumu was annoyed, but her plan wasn't in too much danger. She could go through all the boys she had and was going to have. What was the off chance that the one boy that didn't fall to her charms happened to be her destined one?

Though that quickly got whispered as her pendulous movements and sexy-walk was ignored in favor of a rather innocent pink haired girl who practically had the word innocent tattooed on her face. Akashiya Moka, drew in everyone's stares and was constantly showered with praises of beauty and that began to make Kurumu's skin crawl. She was the one with the nice large breasts, with the curvy hips, and whose very species could satisfy men's very whims so what made the pink haired girl so special? And the fact she could enslave the hearts of both boys and girls without even trying. The fact that she didn't even try really pissed Kurumu off.

So she put her plan together, a little act, and she was able to ensnare the blond haired boy that followed Moka around. He seemed rather different from the other boys, and by that he didn't fumble and fluster over Moka endlessly. What really drew her interest were the rumors of him defeating Saizou. While Kurumu never met the monstrel personally she knew of his reputation and one or two of the girls from her auntie's club complained about him being forceful with them to the point it borderline assault.

Kurumu toyed with the idea of such a powerful and unusual boy being her destined one. A boy that she couldn't so easily wrap around her finger and if what her momma told her was true then her destined one would be the one to complete her. And while the boy didn't fall to her charms immediately she was sure it wasn't going to take long. After all it only took a wiggle in the hips and her breasts jiggling she sauntered down the halls to gain the attention of nearly every hormonal boy. Her little entourage would follow her wherever she went and followed her every step.

_''Kurumu-chan I love!''_

_''Kurumu-chan you're beautiful!''_

_''Kurumu-chan is there anything I can do for you?''_

After the first few days it was fun, but after a while it got monotonous. They were nothing more than mindless slaves. Carrying her books, sinking her praises, and endless compliments. They followed her down like little puppies waited for orders. Was she so desperate for popularity she overlooked the fact that she wasn't even sure what she was looking for? She knew she was looking for her destined one, but what was her destined one exactly? Besides the special person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. To start a family with?

She wanted someone that would love her and be loyal to her. A gentleman that would treat her right, but not only that was handsome, had a great body, loving to her and the many children they would have. She also wanted someone short and would be a magnificent lover. Someone that would cherish and love her instead of these young boys leering, drooling and being nothing more than bumps on a log. In fact it seemed like she drew in even more boys then before, but they were just like the rest. Date, after date, after date it was the same thing. They all wanted to her as their girlfriend and didn't seem to care about finding out her past or anything like that. Merely suffocating her and not fulfilling her needs or expectation at all.

Though of course that would change now. ''You're such a sweet boy Na-ru-to-kun.'' Kurumu cooed, putting emphasis on each syllable. Naruto was walking to class, carrying her books.

''Well I have a hard time saying no to a pretty face.'' he answered her before looking up, his eyes trailing around as if he was looking for them.

''Not every guy would have asked about my schedule or asked me to hang out with him and a friend. They would usually try to get me alone.'' she said as she used her finger to trace along his chest. ''You're a real nice guy who doesn't try to take advantage of me.'' she said, batting up at him with innocent eyes, pressing her chest against his. ''There aren't a lot of guys like you left.''

''K-Kurumu-san listen...'' Kurumu placed a finger on his lips as she scooted closer on the bench.

''I think I would really like...'' she hopped up and plop down on Naruto's lap, straddling him. ''...a guy like you for a boyfriend.'' she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''So you'll have me won't you?'' she gently asked as she began moving in towards him only for him to pull back.

''I'm sorry Kurumu-san but...'' he trailed off, trying to find the words to let her down gently.

''It's her...isn't it?'' she asked, her voice just above a hoarse whisper. Without waiting for a confirmation Kurumu took off, her pride taking over as she refused to lose to Moka after coming so close.

Speaking of which, Moka was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Kurumu walk up to her and didn't register her presence until she said something.

''You're a vampire right?'' She heard looking up to see the same blue haired girl from before. ''That's at least what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka,'' Kurumu said as she leapt down from the railing of the staircase and skillfully landed on the ground.

''You were the one with Naruto earlier…when did you…?'' she was startled, wondering who this girl was and wondering what she wanted.

''I am the Succubus Kurumu Kurono,'' She interrupted the Vampire, appearing in front of her in an instant. ''I…have come to defeat you.''

''Wha…but isn't fighting against the school rules!'' Moka asked in confusion as she stepped a few steps back. She wasn't a confrontational person by nature so she hoped to avoid fighting if she could.

''You're the biggest eye sore to my great plan!'' Kurumu declared dramatically pointing at Moka.

''Pla…an?'' Moka echoed, startled by this girl's claims.

''To make every guy at academy my love slave…The Youkai Academy Transformation Plan…It was a perfect plan…I should have entrenched every male with my beauty but then you came along,'' She said pointed in Moka's face. ''I won't let you get away with this…I'll never lose a battle in feminine charm…So I'll defeat you and steal Naruto away from you to prove I'm better!''

''B-But what does Naruto-kun have to do with this?''

''He has everything to do with this!'' replied with a snarl. ''He is a likely candidate to be my Destined One!'' the cyan haired girl added as she continued to glare at the pinkette.

"It's no surprise that you aren't aware of the concept. After all, you vampires may look down and sneer other races but even we Succbi can falling in love. The succubi race is dying out and the only way we can reproduce is with our destined ones. The only one capable of not being bent to the whim of the charm and the only one we can love with all of our hearts. But I'll never be able to find out as long as you stand in my way.''

Moka couldn't help but be wrought with confusion. ''M-Me? But what did I do?'' she couldn't see why the cyan haired girl seemed to hate her so much.

''Just by simply being you draw in boys without trying. Once I find my Destined One I could care less about the rest of these lunkheads, but what about all the other girls? Every potential relationship your presence is destroying!" Kurumu hypocritically stated, ignoring the fact her own actions of trying to find her Destined One was essentially the same thing. ''And the fact if you really cared about him you wouldn't treat him like a walking blood bank.''

The accusation hit too close to home as tears filled Moka's eyes as guilt overwhelmed her. The accusations proved too much as Moka retreated, no longer wanting to here anymore of the girl's accusations. ''But I won't let you have him. If I take care of you...if I take care of you then no one will be in my way.'' The air suddenly began flowing around with the force of her youki resulting in the mirrors of the room to crack and the desks nearby to being blasted away and the dirt of the room gathered by the walls.

Suddenly, wings sprouted from the back of her uniform and a tail sprouted from the back of her skirt. Her nails began to lengthen until they became long, elongated blades.

Kurumu charged forward, ready to strike down Moka when the sound of Naruto's voice distracted her.

_''Moka!'' _

''I won't let you,'' he said as his hand shot forward and he caught her wrist. Moving his feet so his heels were implanted into the ground he spun and flung her away from the door into a wall. Kurumu let out a pained grunt and quickly recovered as she floated to the sky.

''Naruto-kun, can you see I'm doing this for us?''

''What did you do to Moka?''

In response to his calm and stern gaze Kurumu flashed a smile of innocence. ''I have no idea what you're talking about. I just told her the truth. You're better off without her.''

''No...I think I'm better off without you.'' he countered Kurumu's statement who reeled back in shock.

''W-What?'' she stammered out.

''You hurt someone I considered precious and as such you're aren't who I thought you were Kurono-san.'' he said, shaking off her attempts to charm. ''Your magic won't work on me.'' he said as he noticed something akin to fury formed on her features.

''Why...'' she said as the angry reflected in her violet eyes. The sweet and seductive girl was no longer standing before him. ''What the hell do I have to get your attention? What is it about Moka that you won't even consider looking at me? Am I not beautiful enough? Is there something about me you don't like? What the hell is it that makes her so perfect?''

''I really don't have an answer for you Kurono-san.''

''Arrgh! I hate you! You're just like all the others! Trying to deceive and lie to me! I won't let you hurt me anymore!''

Kurumu snarled as she charged at the blond. Her fury making her strikes sloppy as he swayed to the side, left and right and even ducking under the claws. ''Kuruno-san...please...I don't want to hurt you.'' he tried to gently calm her down, but Kurumu wasn't having none of it. ''Then I'll fight back' he said as he made hand seals within the fraction of a second before his hand lit ablaze with lightning. It was more of an attempt to scare her than anything as he countered, swiping at her forcing her on the defensive.

Kurumu gracefully moved to the left and right in the air, spinning in circles as Naruto slowly pushed her towards the wall. Though, all the beauty and grace of flight wouldn't mean anything. Her illusions weren't having an effect and if her claws didn't connect she wouldn't be able to fight back. Though she didn't have to worry about that as Naruto had popped up behind her and before she could react he tightly formed his arms around her and supplex her of all things. Kurumu didn't know what was worse. The unusual and just plain humiliating way he took her down or the fact she seemingly failed her duty to her race.

''Kurumu...I...'' he tried to say something; anything but she cut him off.

"Shut up!" Kurumu yelled back. "You… Naruto. I opened my heart to you and trusted you. I thought you were different from all the other boys. And I was beginning to think you could have been the one, my chosen one. Yet you shoved me off of you like I was garbage. Like I was some kind of hideous thing! Do you hate me so much?'' by this point Kurumu was desperate, she felt a pain she hadn't since her father died. And there was one person because of that pain. Without warning Kurumu lunged at Moka with her claws out, surprising the young woman. She looked like a deer staring at the headlights. But she didn't even need to dodge as Naruto came to her rescue and shoved her out-of-the-way. Naruto's face contorted in pain before the full force of Kurumu's momentum with her poised claws stabbing into gut.

''Naruto-kun!'' Moka exclaimed as she reacted. Seeing Naruto injured finally snapped her out of her sorry state and she reacted. Using the strength she didn't know she shoved Kurumu off of Naruto and sent her flying back. ''Look at what you done? You say I'm supposed to be the danger? If you really cared about Naruto-kun you wouldn't hurt him like this? Can't you tell it's tearing him apart hurting you?''

Kurumu and Naruto were both surprised at the intensity of her words. That the same girl who was so closed to tears earlier was fiercely lashing out at the Succubus.

''I...'' Kurumu stepped back, the heel of her shoes stepping upon a piece of shattered glass from one of the windows that fell apart during the commotion of the battle. Trail of tears seeped down from Kurumu's eyes as guilt filled her. _''I'm sorry...'' _she whispered before taking out through one of the clear windows. Kurumu kept on flying and flying until she couldn't fly anymore. She finally came to a stop and made her way to her door room. Her face was stained with tears and she was confused. So much she let her guard down and was unable to avoid the strike that broke one of her ribs and sent her sprawling to the ground.

''Alright Succu-slut! You're going to pay for stealing my boyfriend from me.'' a rather tall yet attractive monster with short black hair backed up by two other girls.

Back with Naruto and Moka he was doing his best to cheer up the latter. ''Moka-chan no matter what you are and always will be one of the most important individuals in my life.'' Naruto murmured as his hand brushed against Moka's now red tinted cheek. Naruto turned to look in the direction Kurumu went with a forlorn look.

''You...you want to go after her don't you?'' Moka asked as Naruto looked down at her downcast face. Moka then felt his finger under her chin and lift up her face when Naruto's lips were pressed against hers.

Moka's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened as she moaned into the kiss. She felt herself grow a bit light-headed as the kiss broke with a tender lip parting smack. "She's my friend, but you Moka, I still care for you. I still wish to explore the nature of my relationship with you more, but that doesn't mean I can abandon a friend of mine who's in pain. I hope you can understand that."

Speaking of pain Kurumu found herself in an unfavorable position. The last thing she had even taught or consider was occurring the ire and jealously of very violent and possessive female monsters. And now she found herself cornered by three angry female monsters.

The first was rather large and was fern green with bio-luminescent scales and pale yellow eyes. The tall and dark hair girl had transformed into a sea monster with webbed fingers and toes and sharp yellow teeth and smelled of the sea. ''You she-slut! As expected of a succubus. You're no better than vampires, but instead of looking down on the rest of us you still our men without a second thought except for satisfying you're on selfish whims. You tempted him from me, my sweet and loving mate. If I get rid of you then everything will be okay.''

''Less talking more action Shelkie,'' the other monster insisted. Like Nekonome this youkai was a Nekomata as well. She had olive colored hair with pistachio colored eyes. She was rather small, about 5'1 with two tails swaying behind her.

And the third of them was a female mummy, about 5'6 and being composed of nothing but bandages in a humanoid voice.

''I won't let jealous and ugly creatures such as yourselves get in the way of my plan,'' Kurumu hissed as she changed into her natural state. Before she could attack the mummy's bandage sprouted from its body and restrained her arms and legs. ''Let me go!'' she shouted as she shrugged against the confines.

''Poor little Succubus. If you spent less time patrolling for dick and training in your useless craft you might have stood a chance,'' the cat girl malicious taunted as an emerald flame ignited in the palm of her right hand. ''I got an idea girls. Let's give her a little make over.''

But before the cat-girl could attack a sharp burst of wind shot forward and slashed the mummy's bandages freeing Kurumu. ''Jealousy is such an ugly thing so I'll say this now. Leave, and you won't be harmed,'' Naruto warned the female monsters with a deadly edge to his voice.

''Naruto...'' Kurumu said with a pant. ''And Moka?'' she added upon seeing the pink haired girl. ''Why?''

''You're my friend Kurumu-chan. If I can help I will,'' Naruto said as the sea monster snarled in outrage.

''This is no business of yours! Leave before we do away with you as well.'' she warned as she fired a burst of poison mist to scare the blond away only for the mist to spread away and from the two by an invisible barrier.

''Three on three...sounds fair don't you think?'' Naruto asked with a grin as his hand casually shot back and clipped off Moka's Rosary. The area soon began to flood with energy that easily dwarfed the other three monsters combined. Kurumu as well was caught by surprise despite the fact she was aware that Moka was a vampire.

As for Moka, her eyes had immediately glazed and warped when the rosary was released. Her green eyes turned red, the pupils dilated and became slits as her form was coated in demonic energy. Her chest expanded as the top button of her uniform flown off revealing some cleavage and her face aged slightly as her vibrant pink hair paled until it shined silver. The abrupt flow of youki began to fade and seep from her, giving off a cold storm, yet shining like a blaze.

"U-Unreal!'' Kurumu uttered, her eyes were wide in shock. _'T-That power...that beauty. No wonder I never stood a chance.'_

''A vampire!'' the Nekomata screeched in outrage. ''Damnit it Selkie what did you get us into?''

''She can't beat all three of us at once! Attack her before she attacks us!'' the sea monster shouted as she fired a burst of poison only for Moka to have disappeared from sight.

''On second thought...'' Naruto spoke from Kurumu's side startling the Succubus. ''Moka is more than enough.''

''You think the likes of you can stack against me? You are nothing!'' Moka appeared by the sea monster's side, her leg connected against the side of the creature's head sending her flying into a wall and knocking her unconscious. Gracefully she swayed to the side as she easily dodged the bandages from the mummy and flipped over a burst of flame from the Nekomata. ''Know your place!" with a series of acrobatic flips she took to the air and extending her legs as her feet imprinted into the faces to the two monster with enough brutal force to undo some of the mummy's head wrap and knock out some of the Nekomata's teeth as they were sent to the ground unconscious. When that was done Moka turned a stern gaze to Kurumu who shirk back in fear.

''Moka...'' Naruto said, moving in between the vampire and the succubus.

''Are you really going to protect that frail Egoistical woman!? She who would have done anything to keep us apart?'' she asked with a hint of a snarl.

''Just clam down,'' he spoke tenderly as he cupped her cheek. ''Nothing will take me from you.'' he assured her as he waited to see what her next move would be.

''I will be keeping my eye on you Succubus.'' Moka warned as she took the Rosario from Naruto's hand.

Being overwhelmed by today's events Kurumu ignored Naruto calling out to her as she fled to clear her mind of everything that happened.

That night Naruto decided to turn in early after today's crazy development. ''Hey there, I've been waiting for you.''

Naruto froze as he flicked on the lights. Sure enough was the beautiful and busty Kurumu in a clear white see through gown wearing a black lace bra and panties.

''So um...how did you get in here?''

"I flew in through the window." she answered his question like it was obvious and to be fair considering she revealed her form to him no more than a few hours ago it kind of was.

Naruto turned to the window. ''I knew I forgot to booby trap something."

''Naruto-kun is definitely a funny guy.'' she replied with a shy. ''Why...why do you protect me?'' She couldn't help but wonder what his deal was. She was helpless earlier today and he came to her rescue. He had protected her from Moka as well and seemed intent on being nice to her.

''Why...what was this all about?'' he asked as he sat down on the bed. He attentively listened there as Kurumu fully went into detail about her thought process and her motivation for her Harem plan.

"I… I understand if you don't wish to have anything to do with me.'' she said after she finished telling him about her attempts to charm him.

''I don't hate or blame you Kurumu,'' he replied as Kurumu looked up in shock. ''Its...simply your species nature. I know all about losing one-self to instinct so it would be hypocritically for me to hate you over something that's a part of you.'' he said as he caressed her cheek. ''You're a beautiful girl Kurumu.

''H-How?'' she softly asked. ''How can you be so forgiving?''

''Because I can see it in your eyes the lowliness you feel. I also know the stories as well and your species plight. The succubus's are a dying breed and you have a duty don't you? I can't say that I'm your destined one and I can tell you now I'm in a harem situation of my own. I don't want to hurt you or lead you on so you deserve to know that. If you want me can give things a try?''

Naruto's understanding words struck a chord in Kurumu as her eyes began to tear up. A smile formed on her face as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck. "I'm so sorry Naruto; I promise you won't regret giving me a chance.'' Kurumu had to restrain herself from wanting to claim his lips right then and there in a soul searing kiss.

Naruto wrapped his hands around Kurumu, resting his chin on her head. ''I'm sure of it. Now come on now, dry up those tears. I have to get ready for bed so maybe you should go?'' he suggested as Kurumu sniffed and wiped away the tears, a small blush forming on her face.

''M-Maybe, you and I can share a bed?'' she stammered slightly as he rose an eyebrow.

''Well I am a succubus Naruto-kun. I'm a Succubus! My kind thrive for touch. We live for sex. So why don't you indulge your desires with me. I can be anything you want. I'll do anything you want. I can be your mistress or you can be my master.''

''Kurumu...'' he said shaking his head. ''I think we should get to know each other a little better. I know I said we should give things a try, but let's not jump in the sack already. Besides no matter how tempted I am right now I just can't.''

''Is it...because of her?'' Kurumu asked, worry forming on her face.

''Kurumu there is no reason for you to be trying to compete against Moka. As long as that remains your driving force you'll end up doing something you'll regret. The thing is I know for a fact no straight man, and even a few women would turn down your offer. That's just the thing. I'm not weak willed like most. Trust me, trying not to jump you right now is definitely a tough battle. I'm not saying no forever just no for right now. Tell me Kurumu, are you still a virgin?''

''Well yeah...unless you want to change that of course,'' She purred in his ear.

''You're a persistent one I'll give you that. Look I like both you and Moka and I'm not oppose to Polymary or whatever its called. I know some species practice it for the sake of their blood lines or clan so I'm asking you for now just be patient."

''So you don't want me as a lover?'' she asked, trying to gauge the blond's exact feelings for her.

''For the time being Kurumu-chan. This isn't just about your feelings right? Please consider mine as well. It takes more than just beauty and power for me to want to have a meaningful relationship with someone. If I hadn't gotten to know you I wouldn't be opposed to a one night stand, but now that I see you as someone I care about I don't want to cheapen it by having it be so meaningless. Now I'll walk you back to your room and we'll see each other some other time, okay?''

''Okay,'' she answered as they stood up from his bed. ''Naruto,'' she began, hesitated slightly. ''...do you think I'm beautiful? I mean not my breasts, but me?'' she asked, wondering if he could grow to really like her.

''You're definitely beautiful Kurumu-chan as that light blue hair and those eyes of yours are enchanting.''

''T-Thank you...'' she answered, looking down at the floor as her cheeks began to redden.

''Let's just keep what happened tonight between you and me ok?'' He asked as she brightened up.

''Ok...thank you Naruto.'' She told him as they left his room and entered the hallway as they made their way to her room.

000

Chapter End

000

Ever notice the original female characters who are attractive either join the main character's harem or paired with an OC? Anyway even in canon nearly every beautiful female is flirting/interested in the main character, with someone or well...that's it. I don't think we see any female members of the academy unless they're part of the harem as anyone says.

So that got me thinking. Wasn't there any female monster pissed off at Moka, Kurumu, and the others for stealing all the boys like the overdone scenarios at the guys (obviously evil) characters mad at the main character. So yeah, as far I know no one else has ever touched upon that plot line either.

Anyway I'm adding a bit more depth to Kurumu's character based off what we learned a past few chapters about Kurumu about a Succubus and how their life is connected to love, and yet Kurumu is innocent for a succubus as well. Not to mention the monsters are more violent by humans by far to a certain extent and are more lax about assault and stuff like that so I'm also working that in.

00

Omake-A section of the original version of the chapter. This is the more comical route, but in the remake as you guys see above I'm taking a more serious route.

00

''Naruto-kun thank you so much for earlier,'' Kurumu said jumping into his arms and smashing her breasts against his chest. He unfortunately didn't get to enjoy it as he sense KI coming from Moka.

''Naruto-kun you have…'' Moka was about to tell the blond of the conclusion she came to as he interrupted her.

''She's a Succubus I know…'' He said as both Moka and Kurumu reeled back in shock. ''What? It's not like the first time I ran into one…geeze girls give me some form of credit. How about this? You two duke it out and I'll take the winner out for lunch,'' of course he was completely joking about the thing. By this point little things like this didn't really surprise him anymore; that is if he was actually paying attention. Though it looked like his little joke was taken seriously by everyone else.

He said trying not to have a nose bleed. The men started to cheer.

''Who-hoo cat fight!''

''Uzumaki-san is a genius!''

''Put some 22's on that sumbitch!"'

Just then Kurumu's true form came to the surface as she sprouted a tail and a pair of wings. ''Oh I'm all for it!'' The Succubus said rearing her claws.

The students then found themselves in the Court Yard where Naruto was dressed as a referee for some reason.

''Ok now here are the rules. '' he paused for a moment. ''There are no rules and clothing is optional,'' The men in the audience cheered. ''Every article of clothing removed counts as bonus points'' They cheered even louder. ''But only after direct result of an actual hit, '' Some of them booed.

''Now to make this fair I'll take off the Rosary and we'll begin,'' Naruto said as he removed the rosary and was nearly blasted back by the eruption of light and bats. Shit was about to get crazy.


	4. Time to Go Clubbing!

The Sage at Monster Academy

0000

Naruto x Harem

Tsukune x Harem

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

It was the start of another day as Nekonome began announcing to the class today's event. "This Academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society… just as I've been saying all along…" she energetically droned on about what the students were expected to do until, ''...so that means... starting today you're all going to take up club activities! Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter." She said before casually reminding everyone to visit the newspaper club since she was the adviser.

The trio began looking around and was amazed by the mass of students just swarming around them. There were stands, signs, all with one purpose: To try and recruit people into their club. Moka and Tsukune had to hold their ears when a random student with a microphone began babbling incoherent words… that or he was speaking in a different language.

"Trust me, don't join that club." Naruto warned them, only partially understanding some of what was said, but know full and well that it wasn't something his rather meek companions would do well in.

''Naruto-kuun! There you are!" Kurumu squealed as landed on Naruto's back, her breasts smushing against them as she affectionately rubbed her face against his cheek.

''Hello to you too Kurumu,'' he said, clearing his throat and trying to repress the affects she was having on his body.

''Kurumu-san! Naruto-kun and I were having a discussion.'' Moka fumed as she tried to restrain the urge to grab and fling the busty girl into one of the booths. She then blank and wonder where that violent thought came from.

Kurumu though ignored her as her legs hooked around his waist. Many students looked on with jealous glares.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what club should we join?" Moka asked him as the blond seemed more interesting in staring off into space than any of the clubs.

''The cooking club of course,'' Kurumu answered as her arms hooked around Naruto's neck. ''We would have great fun, right Naruto-kun?''

''H-Hey! How do you even know Naruto likes cooking?'' Moka argued as Naruto sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Come on girls, don't be rude, what about Tsukune-san? Why don't we hear his suggestion?"

Tsukune suddenly found himself being hit with the glares of two monster girls. Picking one was agreeing to certain doom by the hands of the others.

"I-I'm fine with whatever the group decides." He replied with a nervous chuckle.

'Coward' Naruto grumbled under his own breath, despite the fact he was trying to throw Tsukune under the proverbial bus to save his own skin.

"I mean, there is so many how do we choose?"

"You're right," Moka nodded, "It's too early to decide. Let's visit lots of clubs and see what they have to offer!" She said excitedly.

''If that's what you want.'' Kurumu added as she hopped off and grabbed onto Naruto's left arm. She then sent Moka a look that conveyed a challenge to which if the pink haired girl grabbing Naruto's other arm meant anything she accepted.

Tsukune didn't know whether he envied Naruto having the affection of such pretty girls or feel sorry for him for all the potential headaches that would come.

As they walked down the crowded hall, Naruto could hear the prattle of the boys who happened to notice Moka and Kurumu walking side by side with him. They all gave tribute to the girl's beauty and cursed Naruto's name.

So far, they had found none they wanted. Earlier a creepy man had pulled them over and asked to take photos of Moka… in the nude. Naruto promptly decked the kid so hard in the mouth for boldly asking his girlfriend that the resulting injury left the boy without any teeth. This was one of those times that Moka did not admonish Naruto for being violent, but she didn't want to encourage him either. It wouldn't look good if he ended up beating up half the school before the semester was over. The guy at the chemistry stalled offered to make love potions with Moka and Kurumu. Then there was another club who wanted the girls join to practice their 'massage' technique and even an animal club...yeah he didn't want to think about it anymore. "Hey you, would you like to join the swimming club?"

Naruto turned around and saw a beautiful woman in a two piece swimsuit. She was, oddly enough, wearing a long sleeve button up shirt over herself… without it actually being buttoned. "I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao!" Then as she turned to Naruto, her face held a lascivious look. "Why don't we swim together?" the light ocean blue haired girl asked.

Before Naruto could gather his thoughts, the woman had somehow managed to grab both of his hands and hold them in hers. "The swimming club is all female…" She began as she moved one hand to Naruto's face, stroking his cheek, "The ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boys who join our club!"

Moka then quietly added, ''M-Maybe we shouldn't join this club."

Naruto eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. If there was anything he could remember about lore than it was that Vampire's had a weakness to water. ''S-Sorry, we're not really interested,'' he turned down the girl while trying to be as kind as possible.

Tamao watched as the quartet walked away with a scowl. She was not one to give up so easily and whoever this guy was, he must have been something to charm both Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu. _'I'm not giving up so easily Uzumaki Naruto. If I can't get you at the pool I'll hunt you down and get you another time.'_

They continued to trail down the hallway past the various banners and groups. They eventually made it all the way to the end of the hall where a fold out table was set up with a small sign.

It read, 'Culture Club' and sitting at the table was a young woman. She looked to be about seventeen with peach skin complexion, violet hair and slender frame. While tall she was no amazon and wore a white ribbon in her hair.

"So some of the cute little juniors came to visit little ol' me. I'm Amaya Kuchikoro." She greeted with a cheeky grin. "And this is the Culture Club," gesturing her arm around she pointed to all the impressive displays of art. They were a beautiful collection of penciled images indicating the various forms of the other monsters in mid transformation.

"Oh wow," Kurumu found herself entranced by a Succubus number, in mid transformation, her modesty covered by her wing as she wore a saucy smile. It was a mixture of haunting and beauty that spoke to her.

Naruto glanced around at each of the images and nearly found himself breathless at what had been poured into the paintings. "You made all these?"

"Art is what I do and its what I love. I have to do something to pass the time considering its well, just me. Two year dry streak, wish I never started this club."

"So its you?" Moka couldn't help but feel sad for the girl. To be alone without any friends.

"Yeah, I formed this club because I thought it would bring some of the students together you know. Get to know each other, study our cultures and bond. I soon found out that my basic outline was too much work for most of these lazy sacks, they rather pick easy clubs that loaf around once a week. Considering that you can join more than one club provided your hours don't conflict there's really no excuse you know."

"A cultural club sounds kinds of fun," Tsukune noted.

"Considering every other club has bang everyone in this group but Tsukune on the brain I think our choice is obvious." Naruto casually remarked.

"Did you have to put it like that Naruto-san?" Tsukune lamented with a dry sigh.

"You get respect once you rise up from the level of scrub."

"So when would we be expected to attend?" Moka's interest was drawn in. It did sound a little challenging but worthwhile.

"We meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays along with Alternating Saturdays. We also meet on the Fridays prior to any holiday relevant to the species of a group member's in which they have a few days to prepare an optional presentation about their species."

"So how about it every one? Want to join?"

It was pretty much a unanimous decision.

That did not stop some individuals for wishing to pursue members of their group.

"Akashiya radiant flower of the Academy won't you be mine?" The person who approached the vampire with the bouquet was in older classman with green eyes and ink black hair, which he kept back with a red headband. He wore the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck.

"Uum, who are you?" Moka had been stunned beyond words and not in the good way either.

"Morioka Ginei, but you can call me Gin-kun or lover."

Tsukune immediately took one large step to the side and began to slowly back away, not making any subtle movements lest he wants to be caught in the draft of Naruto's movements.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

Kurumu who was drinking in every second of Moka's discomfort was the unfortunate victim of the updraft of Naruto's movement which launched her several stories into the air. Thank god she was a Succubus or that would not have ended well.

"Come on baby we're perfect for each other."

"And what makes you say that?"

Both parties had been cut off by the sudden arrival. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Her one and only," A sharp look reflected in his eyes. "You claim she is perfect, what makes her perfect?"

The smile did not falter from the upper classmen. This was the perfect time to score brownie points.

"Her breath taking beauty of course. The best of the best, no one can compare to her, not even Kurumu."

"Up yours buddy!" Said Succubus claimed as she finally made her descent back to Earth. Any moment now it would stop spinning.

"A shallow cretin who only sees a prize. You know nothing about Moka. You don't know her thoughts. You don't know what she excels in. You don't know her desires. Only you know is what you can see. You might impress any flock of empty headed girls on this campus but Moka is not one of those empty headed girls."

"And what makes you so fit to be her one and only as you claim?" He challenged and with that Naruto quickly and thoroughly shut down the argument.

"We met years ago. Her favorite drink second to my blood is tomato juice. She adores kittens but goes insane over mice. Her favorite flowers are lilies. She dislikes extremely spicy foods. Her favorite kind of music is Jazz and she absolutely hates country music. Do I really need to go on or have I proven my point?" Naruto had made sure to let enough of his chakra to flow out to emphasize the point he was trying to make.

"Hey, hey, no need to be hostile. I get the message."

Despite the demeanor this Ginei was displaying something was inkling at the back of Naruto's mind.

"If you ever decide to trade up from your puppy dog to a real beast just come find me babe." He sent an infatuated wink towards Moka before he took off.

'Let it go…just let it go.' Naruto told himself as he turned to Moka and was surprised when she placed a sudden kiss on his cheek. A faint blush adorned her cheeks.

No words had to be exchanged between them.

"Naruto!" Kurumu's sudden and heated exclamation drew his attention and she did not look too happy.

_'Aah crap!'_

"If Moka is to be your girlfriend then I demand to be your mistress!" she punctuated with a pointing gesture. The incredulousness of what just happened had caught Naruto off guard so badly he had only one way to respond.

"Okay?"

"Yahoo!" Kurumu of course happily tackled Naruto's face boob first.

Naruto was able to maneuver at least his left eye out of what was arguably the third greatest way to die to see Moka was glaring up at him something fierce.

Something was telling him this was going to be a reoccurring theme. Oh well, at least with just two of them it would be manageable at least.


	5. Persistence

The Sage at Monster Academy

0000

Naruto x Harem

Tsukune x Harem

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

In the outskirts of the dead forest of monster gakuen two students were up bright and early.

"For one such as yourself even with chakra you won't be able to gain upperclassman level strength without time which is why we will be focusing on these points; Speed, evasion, counters, holds and If necessary even weapons." Naruto said blurring into motion. Tsukune abruptly found his upper body being forced forward a little with his arm clinched almost painfully behind his back. A kunai was resting at his throat.

"Your body is a weapon and the clothes you wear the holster. You're going to need to build up your reserves before you can even hope to learn the basic jutsu."

Tsukune edged away from the blade at his throat. Naruto released his hold. "Naruto-san I…" He had completely let his guard down, leading to him being swept off his feet with a kick and landing on the hard ground. He clutched the back of his head in pain.

"Being indecisive will kill you. You can not hesitate. This isn't some normal or mundane high school. You aren't going to get lucky and coast by. Like locusts the students here will sense your weakness and snuff it out. This is why you're here. Every move whether it be a counter or hold should result in your opponent either stabbed or immobilized. This morning will see you attacked repeatedly and we'll see how long it'll take you to adapt and start being able to dodge my strikes."

During the next two hours Tsukune had learned a few things. Like how to dodge and then how to dodge faster. And why average guys like him never fought. He also learned where to fall to minimize the pain. Somehow Naruto interpreted the words I can't take any more of this to mean that it was time to get into the weapons portion of the training.

And as if some deity from above heard the inner pleas of Anno, Moka showed up. "Naruto, there you are. Morning!"

"Aah, morning Moka-chan." After the greeting Moka had latched onto Naruto's neck to enjoy some quick breakfast.

Moka soon pulled away, content and satisfied. "Where's mine?" Naruto asked with a pout as Moka simply blinked and looked at him with a curious gaze.

"What?" she asked him, wondering what he meant by that.

"My little treat of course. Then again maybe I should just show you." He decided with a mischievous grin as he gently clasped Moka's cheeks. He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet peck that caused butterflies to flitter through the vampire's stomach and her cheeks to darken. The kiss soon ended with one more playful peck from the blond. "You didn't think I was going to start the day without a kiss from my cute girlfriend did you?"

Moka couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. This whole dating thing was new to her and she wasn't quite sure how to act in terms of people. "Naruto, not while people are watching." She replied in a cute flustered tone.

"Who Tsukune? He's not people." Naruto replied with a playful nice.

"Be nice," She playfully swatted his shoulder. "Anyway, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I need Tsukune-san's help with something, but if you two are still training." The look in Tsukune's eyes was very telling. _'Help me…please…I can't last…much longer.'_

"Well I suppose since this is the first day I'll go easy on him and you can have him."

Reveling in joy Tsukune had made one step before his body gave out and he collapsed on the ground.

Looking up from the body Naruto noticed his girlfriend giving him a stern gaze. "What?" Her silent stare continued to permeate. "I did go easy on him. I didn't use projectiles or anything. At least I haven't put him in any life threatening situations, which was how I was pretty much taught."

"It's still pretty mean for you to train Tsukune-san to such a state." She countered as Naruto put on his best apologetic face.

"That's why I have you my sweet and understanding Moka-chan who keeps me grounded." He pulled her into a hug and breathe in her scent.

Unbeknownst to Moka he had another reason for doing that besides feeling her warmth in his arms. Someone or something was nearby and watching them.

000000000000000

True to Naruto's observation it was none other than Gin who was looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes. More specifically he was looking at the arms that were wrapped around Moka's waist. If he was going to get anywhere he was going to need to get intel on the enemy.

With that Gin he put on his best smile and began interrogating whoever he could find that had any information on the blond.

"Excuse me ladies but would you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked politely.

The group of girls had turned to him. One, a senior rudely asked him, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering what you could tell me about the blond hanging around Moka-san?" he asked.

"The vampire?" she asked and upon Gin nodding she continued, "…seems like the two are sweethearts or something. He's definitely protective of her seeing how he always chases off any boy that tries to hit on her," the senior remarked as she ran her long fingernails through her thick curls.

"He got into a fight earlier with that Saito guy and beat him quite easily," a spectacled wearing blue haired girl answered. "…he seems really strong, not to mention everyone is saying that he was being paraded around by Kurono Kurumu not too long ago like he was her boyfriend." She added causing Gin's eyes to widen.

Bit by bit everyone had been quick to say what they heard and saw.

_'Yeah she's always leaving hickies on his neck.'_

_'For a freshman he's brave. He doesn't even so much as flinch when he walks by upperclassmen.'_

_'Dude's like really scary. They say if he looks at you with a sharp look it feels like he paralyzes you like some sort of spellcaster.'_

Gin began to grit his teeth. The school beauty Akashiya Moka and now popular freshman Kurono Kurumu as well? What was so special about him that he managed to snag two goddesses like that? One way or another he was going to snag the school beauties away from this freshman.

0000000000000000000000

Speaking of said Succubus she was comfortably sitting in the lap of her boyfriend. Her head rested on his shoulder as one arm rested around her waist. This warmth and comfort was unlike anything Kurumu had experienced during her hunt for her destined one. The affection Naruto was showing for her was out of his desire to do so without any manipulation from the Succubus.

Even the fact they were in the library didn't matter.

Naruto gently shook the succubus. "Kurumu, wake up. I need to get up."

Kurumu stretched, "Mmm, Naruto that was wonderful. You managed to leave my body all tingly."

Many of the nosy students who had been gawking at them couldn't help but blush at the salacious tone Kurumu had been using. "Maybe next time we can do this somewhere more comfortable, say my room?"

Naruto ignored the whispers that were going around. "My word Kurumu-chan, at least buy me dinner first before expecting me to put out." Seeing Kurumu's face lit up along with her ensuing stammer gave Naruto a mental victory he would be carrying for a long time.

"Well I suppose that's not asking for too much…" Kurumu softly mused as her cheeks were still burning pink.

"For right now I'll settle for lunch though."

Kurumu got up from her comfortable seat and latched onto Naruto's arm. Ignoring the looks and jealous gazes sent in their direction the couple happily began making their way in the direction of the café to grab something to eat and began making small talk. They took a shortcut through one of the class hallways when a door suddenly swinging open caught their attention. They watched with raised brows as a fuming Moka stormed past them without so much as a glance. They looked at the departing girl and then inside seeing Tsukune who had a red hand print on his right cheek with with a laughing Gin next to him.

"Tsukune-san, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really, this guy just got caught peeking up the Moka-san's skirt." He said before Tsukune could say something. Tsukune was about to say something in his defense but the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"Aono you pervert!" Kurumu growled as she glared at the frightened boy.

Though Tsukune could care less about the Succubus right now he was in danger of his heart giving out. There was no question about it, he knew how protective Naruto was of Moka and now he was going to die.

Tsukune's fear of course kept him from noticing there was a reason why a foot was currently being embedded in his stomach.

Naruto knew full and well Tsukune didn't exhume the confidence of the sliminess to do something like peep on a girl like Moka. If he did he at least had enough of a self-preservation instinct to not do it to Moka. Seeing Gin eye up Kurumu it wasn't hard to figure out how someone like Tsukune and the ever trusting Moka could be manipulated into a situation, but he wouldn't say anything, not just yet.

"Kurumu-chan can you do me a favor and go make sure Moka-chan is alright?" he asked, drawing the blunette's attention back to him.

Kurumur was about to answer when she was suddenly bombarded.

"Forgive my rudeness beautiful I don't think we personally met, let me introduce myself. I am the president of the newspaper club Ginei but you can call me Gin." He said as he pulled a bouquet of roses out of nowhere and handed it to Kurumu. She just stared at him blankly and without even looking at the bouquet she turned to Naruto.

"Of course Naruto." she nodded before leaving the club room. After a moment of silence Gin finally spoke.

"Well I guess we can call it a day. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gin said as he left the boys in the hallway.

"I'm not going to kill you," Naruto spoke upon picking up how tense the boy was. "…now, tell me exactly what actually happened." Naruto suggested as he crossed his arms and listened to Tsukune explain what really happened.

00000000000000

As Naruto expected someone like Gin couldn't be trusted. He couldn't let his friend take the role of patsy so he began putting his plan in action. He had pretended to place interest in joining the Newspaper Club so he could turn whatever scheme had in mind against him.

Still, he supposed learning that the boy and the vampire joined the club because Nekonome had pleaded for whatever student she could find to join wasn't all that surprising. Thankfully Kurumu had found Moka shortly after Gin had left and a bit of simple logic was able to convince the pinkette why she had been too hasty in trusting someone like Gin who would use whatever trick he had to get in her good graces.

"Since we're all here why don't we head off now?" Gin suggested with a friendly smile.

"I guess so." Tsukune said with a frown. He was still mad about what Gin did the other day. Naruto took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that Kurumu was watching them carefully. It was almost certain he would try to frame them and as a result they would need a female on their side in order to coral that righteous fury to the appropriate target.

"Sure thing." He said as the two of them followed Gin until they were outside.

"Is there a reason we're out here?" Naruto asked as he looked around the field. This outfield area was where the gym classes practiced and from the look of the equipment that was setup either a class had just finished or was going to get to begin.

"Aren't we just at the back of the school? Why would we have a club meeting here?" Tsukune asked.

"You two need to relax. The others will be here soon." Gin said with his usual friendly smile plastered on his face.

Naruto continued looking around, drowning out whatever Gin was saying with his own internal observations. Taking note of Kurumu's presence he readied himself for whatever was about to happen.

"Well now that we're here I need you to look at the window over there." Gin instructed as he pointed at the window he wanted them to see.

"Why? Shouldn't we wait for the girls?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. For a split second worry crept into Gin's eyes before it vanished.

"Moka-san and Kurumu-san are much better than what I heard. Who knows, I think I'm falling in love with both of them. Weird huh?" he said casually. Tsukune and Naruto looked at him not expecting that. "I swear that I will make them my women." He promised with a smug smile.

'Is he trying to get himself killed?' Tsukune thought as he sent a look to Naruto who didn't so much as outwardly expressed anything.

Suddenly noise came from inside the other side of the window. When Tsukune looked through his face grew bright red as he looked at a group of girls undressing.

"Gin-sempai…this is…" he tried to say as he turned his head and paled when he saw a camera in Gin's hand.

"Girl's changing room? I know." He said smirking as he quickly two a picture of the two freshman by the window.

"You black haired pervert!"

Kurumu's sudden shout was enough to alarm Gin who was about to run for it. Next thing Gin knew he was knocked off his feet. He didn't have much time to ponder what happen as he checked for his camera only to notice it was missing.

"Looking for this?" He looked up to see Naruto tossing the device up and down in his hand. "Nice try, but you're a few decades too young to pull one over me." With that he crushed the device in his hand. "See ya." Grabbing Tsukune by the shoulder the two of them disappeared in a flash.

Gin tried to get up and out of there only for his legs to refuse to obey him. The sound of a cleared throat drew his attention. He looked up and paled when he saw a group of angry girls glaring at him.

"Now ladies…this is actually a pretty funny story." He tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears and he was forced to feel the wrath of angry females.

From above on the roof the quintet watched as Gin received his punishment. Moka all the while couldn't help but feel embarrassed that she had believed Gin's lie so easily. "T-Tsukune-san, I'm sorry about not believing you, and slapping you." As always she was too adorable for her own good.

"It's okay Moka-san," He was just relieved that it wasn't him down there. There was a distinct possibility that he literally would have been killed if it was him.

"I still can't believe you two joined that pervert's club." Kurumu mused as Moka's adorable reaction became flustered.

"I…I didn't know, Nekonome-sensei pleaded with me to join the club and she's my favorite teacher. I just couldn't say no." she reasoned as the pinkette pouted.

"There's only one way to fix this situation." Naruto began as he folded his arms and adorned a serious and sagely expression. "…and that's for me to join the swim club." Naruto's history or saying something dumb or silly and treating it as serious served him well as he didn't so much as crack a smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Once more the Pinkette had gotten flustered.

"That gives me the perfect chance to show you my bi-ki-ni." Kurumu purred as she clutched on to Naruto's arm.

"I was joking Moka-chan," he tried to appease the pinkette upon noticing her look. "Look, how about this, how about we see if there's a club we should join for just you and me?"

Kurumu had to stop herself from interjecting and suppress her jealousy. Being mean to Moka would only hurt her chances to win more of Naruto's affections. "Well that would be fair right Moka? It sounds like It'll be fun."

Moka looked at the blue haired girl in surprise. Was she being friendly? "I guess." Well, she did reason to herself that she needed advice from the Succubus and if she was going to try and be friendly that would make things easier.

"How about this, Naruto and I can go see if they'll let us into the swim club and then the two of you can go and see if there are any night time club accepting members."

"Well that sounds like a fair idea. We're going to have to go with a nighttime club as we won't have enough time available during the day anyway."

"Aah, not to interrupt, but can I be helped back down to the ground." Tsukune asked, hoping his friends wouldn't completely forget him.

"Right, I suppose we should go inside." Naruto reasoned as he beckoned them all over to shushin them inside.


End file.
